The Adventures of Moony Wormtail Padfoot & Prongs
by Todd Kaulitz
Summary: Updated, again! The first year adventures of The Marauders, where it all began. Boyboy love warning.
1. Year One: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own The Marauders or the world of Harry Potter, but then you already knew that didn't you? They are the creations of J.K. Rowling.  
  
The Adventures of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
::Year One::  
  
Chapter One:  
  
James  
  
By: Prongs  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Finally it had come, the letter I had been waiting for for years. "You got one too, huh, Sirius?" I jumped over the random piles of magazines and clothes strewn about the bedroom floor, and snuck a peak at the letter Sirius held. It was the same as mine.  
"Yeah, it looks like we're both gonna get to go. I can't wait. I'll finally get to get out of the bloody house and away from my family, they're all cracked I tell you." Sirius let out a long sigh and threw himself back on to the bed, flipping through my old copy of Quidditch Through the Ages.  
"What's that other letter you got?" I asked spying a ripped and discarded envelope on the floor. "Is it a letter from your mum?" I asked, cautiously.  
"Yes, my mum said I have to go back home this weekend, but that it's alright if I stay for your birthday tomorrow."  
"Well, I guess that's alright. At least we will probably see each other at Diagon Alley."  
Sirius looked up and gave me a dismal smile before grabbing his mug of butterbeer.  
"Although it would be so much easier if she would let you stay here, then we could just take you with us. We only have one week of summer holiday left anyway. Maybe you could try and talk her in to letting you stay."  
Sirius rolled his eyes and took another large gulp of his butterbeer, then shook his head. "There's no way James. Ever since Dad left us three years ago... well, you know what she's like now. Completely unreasonable. If anything threatens to make me happy in the slightest, she won't have it. Of course, with Regulus it's a different story. He's the perfect son. I've had to pretend like I'm dreading going to Hogwarts so that she'll allow me to go. But, I'll tell you, the first good curse I learn, I'm testing it on her." He smiled weakly.  
"I'll drink to that." We raised our mugs and finished them off. "But, at least you won't have to think about it while you're at Hogwarts. And, you don't have to think it about while you're here." I scooted over on the bed so that I was invading his space and laid my head on his shoulder so that he had to put his arm around the back of my neck.  
"Yeah, it's not so bad here. Your parents love me like I'm one of their own, free meals, get to sleep in as late as I want..." Sirius smiled and pulled me close to him.  
And suddenly the look in Sirius's eyes changed and he looked completely serious and his arms drifted around my waist. "I wish I could take you home with me," Sirius sighed.  
"Why? So, I could stand between you and your mum while she screams and throws punches?"  
Sirius gave a small smile and closed his eyes.  
  
It must have been a small shock for my mother, when she came bursting in to my bedroom the next morning, followed by my father singing the 'Happy Birthday' song. I can only imagine what they thought when they saw Sirius and me on the bed fast asleep with out arms around each other.  
No one hardly spoke during breakfast, except Sirius, who wanted to make sure he got seconds of everything, since he would be going home that night. And the way he was eating I came to the conclusion that they must not feed him at all at his house.  
After breakfast, I opened my birthday presents from my parents. My mum handed me two small bundles. I opened the first and saw that it was dress robes for school.  
"Thanks, Mum," I said, a bit dryly. I felt a bit like when you get socks for Christmas.  
"Open the other one." She smiled.  
I did and saw that it was a book. I was preparing myself for another fake smile when I read the cover.  
"Beating the Bludgers – A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch." I smiled happily. My parents knew how desperately I craved to play Quidditch at Hogwarts.  
"Study that book good and you'll definitely be on the team next year," my dad laughed as he pushed his presents in to my arms. I barely had time to pass my mum's gifts off to Sirius, who immediately started flipping through my book.  
The first thing I noticed was that the very large one was squawking horribly. I tore the wrapping paper off its cage and saw that inside was a very angry, snowy owl.  
"I thought you needed a pet, I had an owl when I was your age, you know." Dad spoke as I unwrapped the next package. Inside was a strange looking cloak. It was very large, and kind of ugly.  
"What is it?" I asked as I held it up in front of me.  
"Put it on," Dad said.  
I slipped the cloak around my shoulders and pulled it closed.  
"OH MY GOD!" Sirius screamed. "James! That's an invisibility cloak!"  
I looked down and saw that my body was gone.  
"Dad! This is the coolest, thanks!"  
"Just don't get in too much trouble with it at school. I've had many a night in detention because of it." He smiled.  
"Don't worry, I'll be good." I grinned, slyly. I glanced at Sirius and knew he was thinking the same as me. We were going to put this present to good use.  
It seemed really strange to me later that day that I wasn't particularly thrilled about having a birthday party. I grinned and put on a happy face at the party, but the truth was that I was bored. I mean eleven years old is a little old to still be having birthday parties, right?  
And all the guests were the same old friends I'd always had. Looking around the room at them, I silently hoped I'd meet some new friends once I started school.  
Two of Sirius's cousins were there, Andromeda Black and Arthur Weasley. Andromeda's present was a life-sized, exact replica of the golden snitch. Arthur's present was a muggle toaster, which none of us could figure out how to use. Then, there was Frank Longbottom and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius and I had known them both since we were very young. Frank gave me a whole cauldron full of candy, full of Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whizbees, Pepper Imps, and Ice Mice. And Peter got me a book on my favorite Quidditch team from New Zealand, the Moutohora Macaws. And then there was Alastor Moody. He lived down the street from me and we occasionally got together and he would tell Sirius and me what it was like at Hogwarts. Moody's gifts were, like the invisibility cloak, going to be put to good use at school. It was a sack full of auto-answer quills and self-correcting ink.  
The party itself was pretty boring, everyone just sat around and talked about school and debated whether or not to eat any birthday cake, since the birthday cake was my mum's own version of a very large, homemade pumpkin pasty.  
The only action at the party was when Moody tried to steal a Chocolate Frog from my cauldron and my snowy owl dug his claws in to Moody's face to avenge me. We had to rush him to the hospital. And after the doctor told us the accident caused Moody to lose his eye, we decided to name the owl Talons, after his enormous clawed feet.  
Things calmed down after that and soon everyone went home, Sirius included. And it surprised me how sad I was that he was gone. All I could think of was how I wished he were still here so I could fall asleep in his arms again like the night before. And I couldn't wait to meet up with him at Diagon Alley. 


	2. Year One: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own The Marauders or the world of Harry Potter, but then you already knew that didn't you? They are the creations of J.K. Rowling.  
  
The Adventures of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
::Year One::  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Sirius  
  
By: Padfoot  
  
I gave a dejected sigh as I opened the front door to my house at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Staring down at my feet, I crossed the dim entryway and started up the stairs.  
  
"Where have you been?" Regulus, my younger brother asked nastily, his voice coming from the first floor drawing room. The tone of his voice alerted me that mother was near by.  
  
"None of your bloody business," I answered, continuing my way up the stairs.  
  
"Sirius Black!" my mother's voice erupted, from the bottom of the staircase. "Don't you dare let me hear you talk to your brother like that ever again! I will not have you speaking to him as if he were some Muggle!" She spit out the last word as if it were poison.  
  
I didn't even stop to acknowledge my mother's complaint, just went to my room, slamming the door behind me.  
  
"And just for that, I should revoke your eating privileges for the evening, but as you know, we are having company. Get dressed! Your cousins will be arriving shortly."  
  
As I began to change in to my 'good clothes' I contemplated the evening ahead. I had lied to James about my reason for going home. Before leaving for their first year of Hogwarts, the children of 'Dark' Pureblood families had to meet the 'dark lord'. I wasn't sure why, only that I was dreading it.  
  
On the bright side, my cousins were coming over. They were already enrolled and attending school, so they had met him already.  
  
Soon enough I had dressed, and only once my hair had been perfectly brushed and my tie perfectly tied, did I come down. As I was reaching the staircase, I heard my cousins entering the house. I rushed down eager to see them. It had only been a couple of weeks since I had last spoken to them, but it seemed like ages. Forgetting all pretenses of being a proper Black, I threw myself first at Bellatrix and then at Andromeda giving them large hugs, and had barely managed to stop myself from colliding with Narcissa. With a grin I held out a hand to her, offering to shake instead, but she simply eyed the offered hand, and then gave that sneer she gets whenever something displeases her. Quite an unbecoming expression, really.  
  
I began to talk with Bella then, excitedly dragging her upstairs, Regulus in tow. "I just got my letter today! I'll be joining you at Hogwarts. Come and have a look! C'mon!" As soon as we were in my room, Bella sat down on the bed, and Regulus sat beside her, a scowl on his face, as I dug into the pile of things I had brought home from James' house.  
  
"I don't see why you both have to go to Hogwarts," he complained. "Why couldn't one of you be a squib? I'm not gonna have any friends!"  
  
"Reggie," Bella said gently, putting an arm around his shoulders. "You don't mean that. And besides, you'll be joining us next year."  
  
"I guess." He still looked pretty upset, but I was beyond thrilled to be going, and couldn't shut up about it. We hadn't been up there long however, when Mother was called us back down. The guest of honor had arrived.  
  
Dinner was dull and uneventful until talk turned to the Dark Lord's plans and how I would be expected to behave if I was to be a part of them. It was only when I replied, with a simple, "No, thanks," that the trouble really began.  
  
"Sirius, go to your room! I will not tolerate this sort of behavior in front of our guest." It was clear, from the nasty burgundy color her face had assumed, that she was trying very hard not to scream. "Kreacher, please put away Sirius's dessert. He is not to have any."  
  
"Already done, Mistress," Kreacher, the family's house-elf, called from the kitchen, happily.  
  
I stormed upstairs and flung myself on the bed, a small part of me thankful for the opportunity to escape. A much, much larger part of me, however, was wishing I had a wand, so I could put a horrible curse on my mother. It would've been illegal, but at that moment I didn't particularly care. All I wanted was revenge. I wanted to make my mother pay. Even if I had ended up in Azkaban for it, it still would have been better than living in this miserable house.  
  
Perhaps sensing my anger, Grim, my pet kneazle slipped out from beneath my bed, and leapt up on top, coming to rest on my chest, and curling up there. I scratched behind Grim's large ear, as he purred contentedly.  
  
In the quiet of my room, my anger slowly subsided, and my mind turned to James, as it often did when I was in my room alone. I found myself remembering the scene in James's bedroom that morning. What must his parents of thought when they had come in to sing their son 'Happy Birthday'? The situation, while completely innocent, had been quite awkward. I was glad we had been at James's house and not my own. My mother may very well have beaten the pair of us black and blue.  
  
Well, I didn't know for sure, but judging from her views of muggles, muggle-born, and half bloods, I was fairly confident that homosexuality was equally unacceptable. But, I reminded myself, summer was almost over, and soon I would be starting my first year of school. Something I could hardly wait for.  
  
As I got ready for bed that night, I began to plan my trip to Diagon Alley.  
  
As I stood at the entrance to Diagon Alley, through the back of the Leaky Cauldron a few days later, I was filled with excitement. I had had to act miserable that morning, pretending that the prospect of going to Hogwarts was horrid, but now, away from my mother's reach, I began to let myself be happy. Starting at Hogwarts was probably the best thing that had ever happened to me, well, besides having James and his parents as family. Sometimes I thought they were the only reason I had managed to keep my sanity intact and had not adopted my mother's demented way of thinking, the way Regulus had. I had thought that when my father left, things would calm down a bit, but they had not. My mother had only begun to take out her anger and frustration on me. I imagine it was because I looked so much like my father, tall and thin, while Regulus looked more like my mum, short, and, well, round-ish. If I were to be completely honest with myself, as I usually am, I would have to admit that I did not hate my father for leaving. If put in his shoes, I don't know that I could have put up with her for a week, much less eight years. The only thing that upset me is that he hadn't taken us with him. He knew full well what he was doing when he left, what type of woman he was leaving as at the mercy of.  
  
As I walked slowly through the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley, I thought this over. It wasn't until I bumped into someone, that I realized I had even moved away from The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
As I finally brought my attention back to the present, I realized the boy I had bumped in to was Peter Pettigrew. Sometimes James and I played Quidditch with Peter and Frank Longbottom. "Hi Peter," I greeted happily, glad for a distraction from my dark thoughts. Regardless of where I went, they always seemed to follow. "Didn't see you there."  
  
"My fault. Sorry," Peter apologized, bending to retrieve his fallen books and supplies.  
  
"You finished shopping yet?" I asked, looking over the materials in the boy's arms.  
  
"Not yet," the boy said, struggling under the weight of his load. "Haven't gotten my wand."  
  
"I haven't gotten anything yet, so, how 'bout we go to get them together?"  
  
"Umm... sure," Peter said brightly, dropping the lot in the cauldron at his feet.  
  
"Have you seen James?" I asked him, curiously.  
  
"No, and I've been just about everywhere."  
  
"Oh." I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice.  
  
"Was he supposed to be here today?"  
  
"Not that I know of. I just hoped he would be here, that's all."  
  
Peter just nodded thoughtfully.  
  
As we approached Ollivanders, we were stopped by a voice behind us. "'Ello, Sirius..."  
  
I spun around in surprise. "James! I wasn't sure if you would be here today. Hello!" I added, greeting James' parents. The pair was standing behind James, smiles of loving adoration on their faces. "Hello, Sirius. Peter," Mrs. Potter greeted each of us in turn.  
  
"If you don't mind, boys, I think Mrs. Potter and I are going to go get a drink in The Leaky Cauldron," Mr. Potter told us. "James, you can meet us there when you're through."  
  
"Great. Mum, Dad, see you later!" With that, James hurried Peter and I into Ollivanders, away from the eyes of his parents. Peter barely had time to grab his heavy cauldron.  
  
"Are either of you bringing a pet to school?" Peter asked, looking at a display of wands, clearly labeled DO NOT TOUCH!  
  
"I'm bringing Talons, of course!" James replied.  
  
"Even after what he did at the party?" Peter asked, nervously.  
  
"Of course, why shouldn't I? If he attacks anyone, it's their own fault."  
  
"I wanted to bring Grim," I said, miserably, "but kneazles aren't allowed. I don't know what to do. Mum would rather drown him than take care of him."  
  
"There might be a way," James replied coolly, picking up a wand from the display, and playing with it. "I have the invisibility cloak..."  
  
"Grim can't hide under there all school year."  
  
"He wouldn't have to. Magic is allowed on the train... We just find a spell to change his appearance. It shouldn't be too hard to turn him in to, say, a cat. He's already close isn't he?"  
  
"Well, yeah..." The plan seemed a bit iffy. I wasn't sure we could complete the spell, but at the moment I didn't have many other options. "It could work."  
  
"Right! After here, we'll go to Flourish and Blotts! We're bound to find a workable spell in one of their volumes on transfiguration." He put the wand down as Mr. Ollivander made his way over to us. One by one he fitted us for our wands. Peter went first, and ended up with an eight- inch, oak wand. I went next. My wand was made of beechwood, ten inches. Lastly, came James, with an eleven-inch wand made out of a strong mahogany.  
  
As we left, Peter said he had to meet his parents at The Magical Menagerie, and hurried off.  
  
"Do you really think he has to meet his parents?" I asked with a laugh, as we watched the small boy scurry off.  
  
"No, he just doesn't want to get in any trouble."  
  
"You're not worried? We could get in a lot of trouble, sneaking an unlicensed kneazle onto school grounds," I replied teasingly, knowing James didn't care, knowing the idea of getting caught only made it all the more exciting.  
  
"Well, the solution is very simple!" James replied with a sly grin, as we headed into Flourish and Blotts. "We don't get caught."  
  
We quickly located our textbooks and then asked the cashier behind the counter about a book on animal transfiguration.  
  
"Umm... what are the two of you, first years?" the girl behind the counter asked.  
  
"Yes," James said, "but the book is for our Dad." It was a clever lie. All our lives people had been mistaking us for brothers.  
  
"Oh, okay then." She walked down a row of books, and pulled one off a shelf. "Here you are. This is our best volume," she replied adding it to their stacks. "Will that be all?"  
  
"Yes," James said with a smile. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem." The girl rang up our books, and we split the price down the middle, then left the shop. We sat down on a bench outside, and looked up the spell, setting our textbooks aside for the moment.  
  
"It sounds complicated," I said, skimming the page about the spell. Neither of us had ever performed even the simplest of spells, but if anyone could do it, it would have to be James. I would have killed for his kind of confidence, even if at times, he did come off as slightly arrogant.  
  
"Between the two of us we can do it. Besides, we have the entire train ride to figure it out."  
  
I hid a smile, as he put the book away. It took some wizards years to master spells like this, and he expected to do it in an afternoon. Typical James. We finished off the afternoon by completing our shopping for school, then meeting his mum and dad back at The Leaky Cauldron weighted down with books, cauldrons, wands, robes, and all our other supplies. I hugged the Potters all good-bye and watched as they left. In many ways, my Aunt and Uncle were closer to being my parents than my real ones would ever be. With that thought, I set back out for home. 


	3. Year One: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own The Marauders or the world of Harry Potter, but then you already knew that didn't you? They are the creations of J.K. Rowling.  
  
The Adventures of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
::Year One::  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Remus  
  
By: Prongs  
  
You sure do have a lot of time to think when you're all alone, locked in a shed. My parents built it two years ago when I had my 'accident.'  
When I was eight years old, I was camping out in the woods on a family vacation when it happened. I woke up late at night because of a sound I had heard. It sounded like some sort of wild dog. Apparently our family dog heard it, too, and went after it. I jumped out of my sleeping bag after the dog, not waiting to wake my parents up, and ran deep in to the forest after my dog. It took several minutes, but I finally found him. He was whimpering and lying bloody and torn beneath a massive wolf. As soon as I saw it, it also saw me. I thought about running, but knew it would just come after me faster, so I tried to back away. But, as soon as I started to move, he did, too. I turned and ran as hard as I could, but it was on me in an instant. It's massive front paws thudded painfully onto my chest, knocking me to the ground, and then it snarled and shoved its blood-covered snout in to my face, giving me a murderous look before plunging its fangs deep into my chest, and tore out a large chunk of my flesh. Then, I did scream, which only seemed to excite it even more as it bowed its head down to inflict more damage. But then something strange happened. As soon as I screamed a great fiery orb came from nowhere and engulfed the wolf in flames. The wolf ran off howling in pain and for a moment, I just lay there in shock and numb with pain.  
"What was that?" I wondered vaguely. Eventually I managed to stagger back to camp and wake my parents. I explained the whole story as they tried to patch up my wounds until we could reach the hospital.  
"You say a wolf attacked you?!" my mother was having a breakdown. She was crying and holding me close as my father tried to clean the wound.  
"Yeah it was really big, the biggest wolf I've ever seen, and it was tall, too. It had really black eyes." Tears were threatening to spill down my face.  
"What the hell were you doing running off in to the woods alone at this hour anyway?" my father hissed.  
"It was Oscar, he ran in to the woods. I went after him," my voice broke down, "the wolf killed Oscar."  
"And you're pretty damn lucky it didn't kill you, too!" he spat, hatefully. I winced. I didn't know if it was from the bloody hole in my chest or my father's remark, probably both.  
We left for the hospital that night and the doctors fixed me up and told me I'd be just fine. Unfortunately, they were wrong. So very wrong.  
Because a month later, during the full moon, I woke up one morning bloody and sore in my neighbors backyard, with the realization that werewolves were real creatures and I was one of them.  
I didn't really have any memory of what I had done when I was the wolf, but my parents sure did. Apparently, I had scratched my father up really good before breaking out of the house. Once out of the house I had killed several stray animals, neighbors' pets, and murdered our neighbor's son, who was also my best friend. Needless to say, we had to move to another town.  
After my parents found out what I had become, the problems at home got worse. My father wanted to kill me, said that I was a monster and had to be destroyed, while my mother insisted that it could be dealt with. She still loved her son, even if he was a murderous beast. Although I noticed she didn't hug me anymore or look me in the eye.  
So, they had this shed built, to lock me up in when it was time for the full moon, so that I couldn't get loose and hurt anyone.  
Unfortunately, I was still hurting someone, myself. When I couldn't get out to bite and scratch others, I ended up biting and scratching myself. But no one seemed to care about that. Except for at school, where my teachers thought I was being abused at home.  
In a couple of hours I won't be able to keep up these thoughts, because I'll turn into the monster again. Fortunately for the last time until next month, which I'm glad for. I'm also kind of happy, because I'll be starting at a new school in less than a week. I'll be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I got the letter about two weeks ago. My parents were happy for me. Though I'm guessing they'll just be glad to get rid of me for a year, since I'm going to be living on school grounds.  
Shortly after receiving the letter my parents sent one back, informing the Headmaster of my 'condition'. And I was afraid I wouldn't be able to go to the school after all, but he assured us that as long as special precautions were taken, there was no reason why I shouldn't go to school.  
Tomorrow, I'll be heading off to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies so I can't wait.  
  
I was so frustrated that I thought about turning around and going home, but then I reminded myself about how much I wanted to go to Hogwarts and I headed towards Flourish and Blotts with my text book list.  
I almost hadn't found Diagon Alley, I had to wait until a nice wizard and his kids showed me the way in. I felt so stupid. My parents had decided to not come with me, since they were muggles and didn't feel comfortable with being around so many witches and wizards. So I was left all alone. Nothing unusual these days, though.  
As the nice lady behind the counter started to ring up my books, I found myself rubbing a deep scratch on the side of my face that hurt like hell.  
"What on earth happened to your face?" she asked me, as she put the last book in to my cauldron.  
"Oh this?" I pointed at the scratch. "My dog( my dog scratched me." She looked at me suspiciously, then smiled.  
"Your dog you say? What kind of dog do you have boy, a werewolf?" She laughed jokingly. I paid her for the books, then went to get the rest of my supplies, feeling a bit sick.  
I found most of my other school supplies easily. The man in the wand shop was very helpful, but I started feeling a bit uneasy as I walked back toward the Leaky Cauldron. It seemed like people were all staring at me, walking away from me, and I even saw a couple of kids about my age looking at me and whispering. I didn't know if they could tell what I really was, or if it was because I was a muggle born, or if I was just being paranoid. I decided that I would stop for a butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron before heading off home.  
The morning I was to get on the train at Kings Cross Station, I was feeling really nervous. I kept looking at my ticket as my father drove me to the station. I had been to Kings Cross Station several times and I had never seen a Platform 9 ¾. I was fairly sure that it didn't exist. But, even though I still thought I it was someone's idea of a cruel joke, I walked towards Platform 9 to check it out.  
When I got there, however, all I saw were Platforms 9 and 10. Which was exactly what I was afraid of.  
"Damn it! What now?" I sighed, as I pushed my cart toward Platform 9. Then, before I had time to think about what I was going to do next, I saw two boys with carts like mine, coming my way. They seemed to be struggling with something furry underneath the taller boy's shirt. I drew nearer to them to get a better look at what was going on.  
"Sirius, quick! Platform 9 ¾ is just up there, hurry before he gets out!" the shorter boy said briskly.  
"I'm trying, but he's scared. I can't hold him( Oh Bloody hell! Hurry James, help me catch him!" the two boys ran off after the fleeing animal leaving their carts with a short chubby boy. He turned and started to push the carts, but before I could see where he went(  
"Hey kid! You're in my way!" A tall blond haired boy knocked me over on to the floor. I looked back to see where the boy with the carts had gone, but he was gone.  
"I'm sorry," I murmured, as I stood up and dusted off my clothes. Then I noticed he had been pushing the same kind of cart as me, with a trunk on it that said 'Hogwarts'.  
"You go to Hogwarts?" I asked, as he started walking away.  
"Yeah, so what?" he asked, not bothering to look at me.  
"Well, so do I. Well, I'm a first year. Could you show me where the Platform is?" I asked, quickly. The train was supposed to be leaving in less than two minutes.  
"Oh, sure!" he smiled brightly.  
"Your ticket says 9 ¾, right?" he asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Thought so. They print the same mistake every year. They actually mean Platform 10."  
"Oh! Thank you!" I waved at him and sped off to Platform 10. But, as I got there, I noticed that he wasn't following me. He pointed at me to a group of kids and they all started laughing. Then, they disappeared through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Just walked through it! I sighed heavily and did the same.  
For some reason, when I walked in to the wall, I went right through it, too. I had expected to collide with it. And then as I stared ahead of me, I saw to my great relief, the Hogwarts Express. I got on to the train and settled in the first empty compartment. Soon however, someone came bursting in. A boy with bright red hair came in and sat down.  
"Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full."  
"Not at all."  
"My name's Arthur Weasley, nice to meet you. Are you from a muggle family? Do you know how to use a toaster?" he asked quickly.  
I smiled and sat back; I had a feeling this was going to be a very long ride. 


	4. Year One: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own The Marauders or the world of Harry Potter, but then you already knew that didn't you? They are the creations of J.K. Rowling. We also do not own Jhonen Vasquez, Brian Warner, or Elijah Wood. Damn.  
  
The Adventures of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
::Year One::  
  
Chapter Four:  
Peter By: Padfoot  
  
"This spell only covers turning cats back from something else. There's nothing here about turning a kneazle in to a cat," Sirius said, flipping through a large volume on transfiguration.  
  
"It has to be in there," James replied. "We saw it in Diagon Alley! Look again."  
  
"I am, James, you silly git! It's not here."  
  
I listened to the two giggling playfully, and gave a long sigh. Once again, I was left on the outside. When the two got together, especially when it involved mischief of any sort, it was like they forgot everything else in the room, or in this case, compartment. I may as well have been invisible. But, regardless of how it hurt, being forgotten, there was one positive side to it. I could watch James without fear of getting caught. I just sat back, listening to their plotting, and studied the excited glint in James's warm brown eyes.  
  
I let my mind go back to our meeting in Diagon Alley. Sirius had bumped in to me, and for some stupid reason I had apologized. Then he started asking me about James. Either, he knew my secret or he too had a crush on the beautiful boy. But looking at James now, conspiring with Sirius, I decided I couldn't blame him. A person would have to be blind and deaf not to fall in love with the boy. He was amazing. And he knew it.  
  
For a moment, I wondered what James would say if he knew how I felt about him. What would he do? Not that it mattered. We would never be together. Even if he did like boys, he would never be attracted to me. I was chubby and plain, and I was sure James would want to be with someone as pretty as he was. Someone like Sirius.  
  
A few moments later Sirius's kneazle, Grim, began to get restless, leaving his place by the door to roam the compartment, all the while eyeing me suspiciously. By the window, Talons perched on top of his cage, a look of mistrust in his eyes as well.  
  
"I found it!" Sirius's exclamation shattered the silence in the room, startling both pets. Both animals lunged at me, and I ducked just in time. Talons landed on top of my head, digging his namesake into my thin brown hair. Grim landed on my back, his sharp claws cutting through my new robe, and piercing my skin.  
  
"Grim! What are you doing?" Sirius asked, a slight laugh in his voice. James was laughing, as well. Sirius crossed the compartment, and picked up his kneazle. Startled by the movement, Talons flew back to his cage, pushing hard on my head to take-off. I sat up, straightening my hair, surprisingly unharmed, well, for the most part. The scratches on my back would heal, but after Talons's encounter with Alastor Moody at James's party, I considered myself to be quite lucky to still have both my eyes intact.  
  
"I think," James said, breathless with laughter, "it's time we enlisted outside help."  
  
"Arthur is a seventh year," Sirius offered. "I bet he would help us."  
  
"Well, come on, let's go find him." James and Sirius went to the door. I climbed to my feet and followed the pair out. "I never did figure out his bloody gift," James added.  
  
We were halfway down the hall when Sirius stopped us. We could hear a voice coming through the door. Sirius pushed it open to reveal a boy with light brown hair talking to Arthur.  
  
"When you press it down, electricity heats the coils..." the boy was saying, gesturing with his hands.  
  
"Arthur?" Sirius interrupted. "We need your help."  
  
"Oh! Hello Sirius! James! Peter! This is Remus Lupin! He's a muggle!" Arthur said, excitedly, not stopping to draw in a breath. "He's telling me how to work your toaster, James... Really quite an ingenious invention, a toaster! It browns both sides of your bread... at the same time!"  
  
"Well, that really is fascinating, Arthur," Sirius replied, humoring his cousin's muggle obsession. "But, we need your help with my kneazle... we want to make him look like a cat, so I can keep him with me in school."  
  
"Of course," he said, pulling out his wand. "Domesticus felinus."  
  
We all watched in wonder as the kneazle transformed into a longhaired, black cat. The ears were still rather large, but that was the only major difference between Grim and an ordinary house cat.  
  
"Umm... thanks. That looked rather easy."  
  
"I'm really good at transfiguration. Last year, Mrs. Norris said I was one of the best in class. Remus, tell James about how to work-"  
  
"Oh," Sirius interrupted, turning his attention to the quiet boy sitting next to Arthur. "Sorry we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves properly. I'm Sirius Black, this is my best friend, and cousin, James Potter, and this is our friend Peter Pettigrew." Of course I was last.  
  
"Hello," the boy replied, meekly.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll leave you boys to get to know one another," Arthur said, suddenly standing. "I was supposed to sit with Molly, but I forgot. I just love to learn about muggles. James, have Remus explain your toaster to you!" With that, Arthur left, leaving us alone. Sirius and James took the seat on the other side of the compartment, leaving me to sit next to Remus.  
  
"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Sirius asked Remus.  
  
"No, only child."  
  
"So are Peter and I," James interjected.  
  
"Actually," I said quietly, correcting James for what had to be the first time in my life. "I have three sisters and an older brother."  
  
"Since when?" James asked, shocked. "I've known you since we were five." Although we had indeed been friends that long, James had never really been over my house, and I never really spoke of my family to them.  
  
"My older brother graduated last year."  
  
"Really? Is there anything else I don't know about you?"  
  
Yeah, I thought. I'm in love with you.  
  
"I have a snotty younger brother," Sirius said to Remus, interrupting. "You can have him, if you want."  
  
"Umm... that's all right," Remus said, a peculiar expression on his face.  
  
"Oh well, my loss... actually, I don't really hate him, I hate my mother for spoiling him. Turning him in to a proper git, she is." Sirius and James laughed, while Remus just smiled.  
  
"Got any pets?" James asked, as Grim climbed out of Sirius's arms and came to rest on James's lap, nuzzling his hand.  
  
A sad look came over Remus as he just shook his head.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a woman pushing a cart down the hall outside the door. "Fancy anything off the cart, dears?"  
  
Moments later, we were weighed down with Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans, Chocoballs, Cauldron Cakes, Fizzing Whizbees, Jelly Slugs, Pumpkin Pasties, Pepper Imps, Ice Mice and various other candies. I had had little money; Sirius had had even less, so James had treated all of us.  
  
Remus, being muggle-born, had never had any wizarding candy before. We all watched him expectantly as he stuck a green Every Flavor Bean in his mouth, then giggled as a disgusted look came over his face.  
  
"Yechh! What was that?" the boy asked, swallowing.  
  
"That was an Every Flavor Bean!" James explained. "That one was bogie flavored... actually compared to vomit, bogie tastes good."  
  
At this prospect, Remus looked slightly ill. I smiled, reaching across the seat for an Ice Mice.  
  
"Why would someone eat something so vile?" the boy asked, obviously addressing James and Sirius.  
  
It was Sirius who answered this time. "It's about the excitement of never knowing what you're gonna get! Sometimes you get something disgusting, like bogie, but sometimes you get something wonderful! Like buttered popcorn, or toasted marshmallow. You just never know."  
  
Remus nodded, as if it suddenly made sense to him.  
  
"That's what makes people love them," Sirius concluded, scratching behind Grim's ear absently. It suddenly occurred to me, how close James and Sirius were sitting. Grim was curled up in the middle of them, half his body resting on James's leg, the other half on Sirius's.  
  
"Anything safe to eat?" Remus asked, cautiously.  
  
Sirius looked at the boy carefully, and smiled, before leaning across James to retrieve a Chocolate Frog. He tossed it to Remus. The boy gave a slight gasp as he opened the candy, and it's contents leaped out. It landed on the floor, and quickly slipped under the door.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"A chocolate frog," James answered. "Don't worry. It wasn't really alive, just a spell."  
  
No one seemed to notice I wasn't saying anything. Even Remus, who looked terrified, was talking. I started to open my mouth to say something, anything, that would remind them I was in the room, when I felt the train pull to a stop. We were at school.  
  
The four of us piled out in the hallway, already filled with students. I looked around us, but the only other first year I saw was Severus Snape, an oily boy we had grown up with. His parents were relatives of Sirius's father, awful people from what I had heard. He was standing near a tall blond boy, who had his arm around the waist of Narcissa Black, Sirius's cousin.  
  
Slowly, the crowd in the hallway dissipated, as students piled out of the train.  
  
"First years! This way!" I looked around for the source of the voice, and spotted a black-haired witch. She didn't look like she had been teaching there long; in fact she didn't look more than a few years older than Arthur. She rounded us up at the mouth of a narrow path, and once she was sure all the first years were gathered, she led us down it. The path looked never ending, but as we turned a sharp corner, a lake came into view, and across it, was a magnificent castle. "Everyone, in to the boats!" she instructed, gesturing to a fleet of small boats. "No more than four to a boat."  
  
The four of us quickly found a boat, James and Sirius up front, and Remus and I behind them.  
  
When the boats were all loaded all of them completely full, but for two, one holding the black-haired witch, the other holding Snape. Seeing him alone in the boat, made me glad to have my friends with me. I'd hate to be here all alone.  
  
"Forward!" the teacher called, and the boats glided across the water, coming to a curtain of ivy. Behind it was a long, dark tunnel. As we went through the tunnel, it took us to an underground harbor that seemed to be somewhere beneath the castle. "Everyone, be sure not to leave anything behind!" the teacher instructed, as we all climbed out of our vessels. She led us through a passageway that led us outside, and brought us up the castle steps. She opened the front door, and ushered us all inside.  
  
She assembled us all in front of a pair of double doors, and gestured for us to be quiet. "My name is Ms. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. The start-of-term banquet is about to begin, but before you are seated in the Great Hall you must all be sorted in to your houses. These will become something like you're family, as you will attend classes together, dine together, sleep in the same dormitories, and spend your free time together. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Through out the school year, you will be awarded house points for good behavior, and have house points taken away for bad behavior. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor I hope each of you will strive for. Now, everyone in a single file line and follow me to be sorted."  
  
We were all silent as she led us through the doors to a large room. It held several long tables, one at the top of the room for the teachers and school staff, and two on either side of the door filled with students. In the air, there were floating candlesticks lighting the room, and above these, was a ceiling, bewitched to reflect the sky outside. It was a clear night, and the ceiling revealed a field of bright stars. The tables were set with golden goblets and plates.  
  
She led us to the front of the room, and we stood in front of the teacher's table. Someone brought out a stool and sat an old hat atop it. Then something strange happened, a rip in the hat near its brim, opened and a song floated out in to the room.  
  
"Many, many years ago,  
  
When I was still brand new, There were four great wizards, Who began this school for you. They had a mission pure and true, The four had a plan, To educate the young, And thus, the school began. The four had different ideas, On how a wizard should be, So they each founded a different house, And left the sorting up to me. If your heart is pure, Your intentions good and true, Then the house of Hufflepuff, May be the one for you. If you're very clever, If you're wise and smart, Then it may be Ravenclaw, That lives within your heart. If you are ambitious, And will stop at nothing to reach your end, Then in the house of Slytherin, You may find a friend. For the brave at heart, With honor left to spare, The house is that of Gryffindor, You'll do well there. Now that you know the houses, Step up to my stool, I will tell you where you belong, Within our humble school."  
  
"Now, please step forward when I call your name," Ms. McGonagall said, a scroll of parchment suddenly in her hand, "and sit on this stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted..."  
  
I couldn't hear the first few names she called out because James and Sirius were whispering beside me.  
  
"I couldn't leave him on the train, and he won't sit still..."  
  
Sirius whispered loudly, struggling with Grim, who was hidden under his robe.  
  
"Oh no! They're going in alphabetical order," James said, shifting himself so that he stood in front of Sirius hiding him from the teachers. "Give him to me, they'll be calling you soon." Sirius tried to pull Grim out and give him to James, but the 'cat' worked his way out of the boy's grip. Before either knew what was happening, Grim had leapt to the floor, and taken off across the room.  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
"Uh-oh!"  
  
"She's just calling you to be sorted," I whispered, leaning closer so he could hear me.  
  
"Oh, uh-thanks." Sirius muttered. James and I watched as he made his way through the crowd, and sat down on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and moments later, "Gryffindor!" rang out through the hall.  
  
I watched as Sirius made his way to the Gryffindor table. As he passed the Ravenclaw table, a pretty seventh year waved. As Sirius waved back, I realized it was his cousin Andromeda. I threw a glance at the Slytherin table, where I could see several of Sirius's cousins, Andromeda's sister Narcissa included, looking disgusted at his placement.  
  
I turned half my attention to the front of the room, but continued to examine the people seated at the tables. "Bones, Edgar," proceeded by, "Hufflepuff!"  
  
"I hope I get Gryffindor with Sirius," James whispered to Remus and I. I scowled.  
  
"Evans, Lily!" "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Higgins, Alice!" "Gryffindor!"  
  
"I just hope I don't get Slytherin," I replied, knowing that the only house I wanted to be in was the one James got.  
  
"Lockhart, Gilderoy!" "Hufflepuff!"  
  
"It would be cool if we all got to stay together." This from James. Like it really matters, I thought to myself. With Sirius around, I might as well be alone.  
  
"Longbottom, Frank!" "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Our names are coming up soon." Remus.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!" Remus made his way up there, a nervous look on his face. The hat had barely touched his head before it shouted, "Gryffindor!" We watched him give a sigh of relief, as he walked over to join Sirius who was watching us anxiously.  
  
"Patil, Geoffrey!" "Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!" I made my way slowly to the front. Ms. McGonagall placed the hat on my head. A moment later there was a voice in my ear. "Hmmm... what have we here? Very observant, I see. Yes. Very observant. Hmmm... Quite brave as well... Gryffindor!"  
  
I slid off the stool and with a hopeful glance back at James, I went to take my seat. I sat on one side of Sirius, Remus was on the other. I left a space between us, hoping James would get Gryffindor.  
  
"Potter, James!" "Gryffindor!"  
  
To my right, Sirius went wild, cheering as hard as he could. James hurried over, a broad grin on his face as he took the seat I had left open.  
  
"This is great!" James exclaimed, throwing one arm around my shoulders and struggling to throw his other around the shoulders of Sirius and Remus. Remus seemed to shy away from the embrace, but Sirius wouldn't allow it as he threw his arms around James and Remus, pulling the four of us close together.  
  
"Where's Grim?" James asked as we settled down, growing hungry for dinner.  
  
"Under the table," Sirius answered, fiddling with his wand. He was gesturing to his goblet, as if attempting a spell. Then, we all heard him say, "Vinium apparum." We watched in shock as his goblet, filled with red wine. Sirius gave a smug grin as he lifted his goblet to his lips, and took a long drink. As he offered his goblet to James I turned away, shifting my focus back to the sorting ceremony. Only four students were left, all boys.  
  
"Snape, Severus!" I watched as he stepped forward and sat down. "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table did not cheer. In fact, they hardly noticed. I could relate to that.  
  
"Vasquez, Jhonen." An olive skinned boy stepped forward, with short black hair. "Gryffindor!" Cheers from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Warner, Brian," a tall, lanky boy with longish black hair stepped forward. "Ravenclaw!" Cheers from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Wood, Elijah!" This boy had curly brown hair, with pretty, almost feminine features. "Gryffindor!" More cheers from Gryffindor. The hall fell silent as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood up at the front of the room. "I would like to start by welcoming you all to a new year at Hogwarts! Well, with that said, let the feast begin!"  
  
The table suddenly filled with food. 


	5. Year One: Chapter 5

The Adventures of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
::Year One::  
  
Chapter Five: James  
  
By: Prongs and Padfoot  
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry this chapter took so long to finish. Prongs would like to thank Francis, Padfoot, Moony, Snivelly, Wormtail and Ian. Thank you for all of your love and support. I love you all!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own these characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling.

I think I must have had a little too much wine, because my head was starting to feel all funny and my own thoughts were really beginning to startle me.  
  
And Sirius was becoming increasingly worried about me. "James... 'ello? James! Are you in there?" he knocked his fist against the side of my head, but I was far too busy staring at him to answer. I wanted to lick away the small droplets of wine that still hovered on Sirius' lips. And I found that all I could think about was how I wanted to drag him down to the floor and kiss him madly, not caring who would see, when suddenly my attention was averted to a loud chiming noise, coming from the staff table up front. The headmaster stood up and started to address the student body.  
  
"Now that we've all eaten, I would just like to say a few words before your house prefects drag you all off to your dormitories. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students and I must also ask all of you to stay clear of the Whomping Willow tree that has recently been planted near the Game Keeper's house. It may still be small, but it will inflict some major damage on you, if you go anywhere near it.  
  
"Also, Quidditch tryouts will be held next Monday. Anyone who is at least a second year student may contact Madame Hooch about it.  
  
"Now off to bed all of you!" Dumbledore sat back down and started talking to Professor McGonagall as Arthur started to escort all of the Gryffindors from the Great Hall. I got up to leave, watching Sirius and Remus stow extra food into their hats for Grim, when someone at the Slytherin table caught my eye.  
  
I hadn't even noticed that he was even here. Severus Snape. Sirius wasn't the only one I had a crush on. I had also been secretly lusting after Severus for the past few months. I had known him my entire life, since he was Sirius' cousin, but I had just recently started to feel this way about him.  
  
But lately Severus was becoming increasingly distant towards us. He was spending much more time with his other friends, Lucius Malfoy, and Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, who I also noticed were Slytherins. Before I knew what I was doing, I was walking toward the Slytherin table.  
  
"James, where are you going? The dorms are this way." Sirius tugged on my robes. I absent-mindedly brushed him off. "I'll meet you guys back at the dormitory, alright? I'm gonna go talk to Severus." Sirius shrugged his shoulders and turned and walked away with Remus and Peter. I walked over to the Slytherin table and up behind Severus and caught the end of his robes and pulled him to the side before anyone noticed.  
  
"Severus, I haven't seen you in so long... you wouldn't by any chance be avoiding me, would you?" I grinned at him.  
  
"James, oh no, I haven't." He shook his head and frowned as he looked toward the floor. "I guess I've just been busy lately. You know, getting ready to come to school and all."  
  
"Yeah, but you could've owled me or something, hey, why'd you think they put you in Slytherin?" I asked as we walked with the crowd out of the Great Hall."  
  
"I don't know. My whole family was, so I guess it's in my blood, you know?" He smiled sadly.  
  
"Well, personally I don't think the Sorting Hat made the right decision." I smiled sweetly back at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and rejoined the Gryffindors.  
  
"See you in class tomorrow Snivelly!" I called as he smiled and waved good- bye.  
  
About 15 minutes later I was standing in the middle of our dormitory ready to pass out in the floor. There were five beds in our room and five of us, but no one could decide which bed they wanted. Personally, I didn't care, and neither did Remus. We just wanted to get to bed, but the other three were having problems making a decision.  
  
"I want the bed by the window!" Sirius insisted.  
  
"No, I do!" Frank Longbottom was on the verge of hysteria.  
  
"Well I don't care where I sleep, as long it's not too close to Sirius. His snoring will keep me up," Peter complained, as Sirius shot him a nasty glare.  
  
Remus sighed heavily and sat down on the corner of the bed by the door that no one seemed to want to claim. "Well, I'm just going to sleep here if no one cares."" He lay down on the bed.  
  
Sirius looked over to Remus, and a particularly strange look came over his face. "Fine you can have the bed by the window Frank, I'll take the bed by Remus." Sirius smiled at Remus and flopped down onto the bed with Grim.  
  
Now that Sirius and Frank were happy there was just Peter and me.  
  
"Well, since you don't want to be near Sirius, Peter, I'll take the one beside him and you can have the one on my other side," I reasoned.  
  
"Alright."  
  
And with that we all got into our beds and were soon fast asleep.  
  
In the morning, I slipped over to Sirius' bed to wake him. I pulled myself up onto his bed and was about to wake him when I heard a muffled noise coming from Peter's direction. I looked over to see what was wrong, but I saw him walking hurriedly from the room. I turned back to Sirius and began to poke at him for several minutes before we both got dressed and headed down to breakfast.  
  
Once we got down to breakfast we took our seats between Peter and Remus and found a piece of Parchment laying on our plates in front of us. It was the day's schedule:  
  
8:00 a.m. - 9:00 a.m. - Breakfast

9:30 a.m. - 10:30 a.m. - Charms - Professor Flitwick  
Gryffindor/Ravenclaw

11:00 a.m. - 11:30 a.m. - Flying - Madame Hooch  
Gryffindor/Slytherin

12:00 p.m. - 1:00 p.m. - Lunch

1:30 p.m. - 2:30 p.m. - Transfiguration - Professor Norris, assisted by Mrs. McGonagall  
Gryffindor/Ravenclaw

3:00 p.m. - 4:00 p.m. - Potions - Professor Riddle  
Gryffindor/Slytherin

7:00 p.m. - 8:00 p.m. - Dinner  
  
I slipped the piece of parchment into my pocket and started to pile bacon and toast on to my plate, oblivious to the conversations going on around me at the table. I was too distracted to catch anything but bits and pieces of what everyone was saying. Sirius and Remus were telling Remus about the various classes and Frank was talking to a cute little blonde girl named Alice. Then, I heard Arthur telling his fellow Quidditch players about when the first Quidditch practice would be. And that's when I got the big idea. Somehow, I would steal the snitch. I wanted to play Quidditch so bad, but was too young, so if I couldn't play, why should anyone else be able to? Didn't Andromeda give me an exact replica of the snitch for my birthday...?


	6. Year One: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We do not own The Marauders or the world of Harry Potter, but then you already knew that didn't you? They are the creations of J.K. Rowling. We still do not own, Elijah Wood or Jhonen Vasquez, either. Sadly, or so it is rumored, they belong to themselves.  
  
Author's Note: Padfoot would also like to apologize for the long wait, and would like to thank Francis, Prongs, and Moony, without which, none of this would have been possible. : )  
  
The Adventures of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
::Year One::  
  
Chapter Six:  
Sirius  
  
By: Padfoot  
  
"James?" I whispered, keeping my eyes on Professor Binns, the transparent figure at the front of the room. "James?" Turning to look at my best friend, I spotted the reason he hadn't answered me. He was fast asleep. The candlelight playing on his features combined with his closed eyes, really created a beautiful effect, for the moment making him seem an ethereal being. I thought about leaning over and nudging him awake, but looking back to the front of the room, I saw Professor Binns droning on, as unaware of his slumbering student, it appeared, as he was of his own death. Figuring there was little chance of him getting in to trouble, I decided to let him sleep. To my right, Remus was scribbling madly. Glancing down at the boy's roll of parchment, I was shocked to see he had covered several feet in his small, perfect handwriting.  
  
"Did you do all this today?" I asked quietly, in mild disbelief.  
  
"No," he replied, not pausing in his note taking. "This class."  
  
On Remus's other side, I saw Peter watching two students in the front row pass a note back and forth. I wasn't surprised. Peter always seemed to be watching everyone. Hell, even with us, his friends, he seemed to always be in the background, listening, gathering information and filing it away in his mind, like a rat storing little pieces of food for winter. It was kind of creepy. If I had had anything to hide, it would've made me nervous. Lucky for me I didn't... well, not really, nothing he would have cared to know about.  
  
Hearing a noise to my left, I turned back to James, who had begun to mumble incoherently. "James," I reached over and shook him a bit until I saw his brown eyes flutter open.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
At that moment, Professor Binns must have dismissed the class, because, suddenly, students were all getting to their feet and gathering their stuff, preparing to leave.  
  
James stood up, stretching out his arms. "Looks like class is over," he said, a smile crossing his handsome features.  
  
"What are we doing now?" I asked the other three as we all gathered near the class room door.  
  
"We should get started on our homework." Remus said, shouldering his bag. "The more we get done now, the less we have to do before bed."  
  
"That's funny," James said with a laugh, clapping Remus on the back. "I thought you said something about doing homework... You're a very funny boy." He reached into his pocket, pulling out four auto-answer quills. He handed one to each of us, keeping one for himself. "That takes care of that... Now, I need your help on something," he said, seriously. "I have to get the golden Snitch!"  
  
"The what?" Remus asked, a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that you don't have Quidditch in the muggle world!" James exclaimed as we all exited the room. We made our way down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room, while James explained to Remus the wonders and complexities of Quidditch.  
  
As we neared the portrait of the Fat Lady, Remus interrupted him. "Why do you need our help to get the Snitch?"  
  
"There hasn't been a first year seeker in nearly a century! They'd never let me on the team. As a matter of fact, first years aren't even allowed to try out!"  
  
"Okay..." Remus still didn't seem to understand.  
  
I, however, knowing how James's mind worked, had already put two and two together. "If he steals the Snitch, they won't have it to play with. If he can't play, why should they be able to?"  
  
"And, besides," James replied. "I want that Snitch!"  
  
James, Peter, and I set about plotting a way to get the snitch while our auto-answer quills completed our homework. Remus did his the old fashioned way.  
  
By the time dinner started, we had come up with a plan... there was a slight flaw in it, though. The plan involved James using the invisibility cloak to steal the snitch during the first game... one small problem though. First years weren't allowed brooms, so there we were, broomless.  
  
"Icouldborrowsomeone'sbroom..."James said through a mouthful of shepherd's pie.  
  
"'Borrow'?" I asked, pausing in my eating long enough to get the word out.  
  
"Yeah, you know, stealing with every intention of giving back..." James replied, swallowing.  
  
"Oh, right. Borrowing..."  
  
"Whose broomstick are you planning on taking? Arthur would probably lend you his," Remus suggested.  
  
"No good," I said, answering for James, whose mouth was once again full. "Arthur is on the Quidditch team. The first game is almost always between Gryffindor and Slytherin... Oh! I know who we can borrow a broomstick from!" I exclaimed. "It's so obvious! I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner! Andromeda! She's on the Ravenclaw team. I'll talk to her after dinner, I know she'll help us."  
  
After dinner was through I stopped Andromeda in the hall and pulled her aside.  
  
"'Ello Sirius!" she greeted me, cheerful and upbeat, as usual. "How was your first day of classes?"  
  
"Umm, they went well. I was wondering, though, if sometime I could borrow your broom."  
  
"Sure, when?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know."  
  
"Okay... Sirius, you're not planning on getting in to any trouble, are you?"  
  
"That depends... If I were could I still borrow your broom?"  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"Just kidding!"  
  
"Uh-huh... I'm not sure I believe you, in fact I'm absolutely positive you're lying, but you can still borrow it. You just better not get caught."  
  
"Have I ever?"  
  
"Yes, or perhaps you've forgotten all the times you're mother has caught you and Bella pulling stunts..."  
  
"But, that wasn't fair! She uses Veritaserum!"  
  
"True, true..." At that moment she was distracted by someone calling her name down the hall. "Well, listen, I've got to go, but you can borrow my broom anytime, as long as I don't need it for a Quidditch match or practice."  
  
"Thanks! Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite cousin?"  
  
"Thanks, but considering my competition for the title, it's not nearly as flattering as it should be! Talk to you later!" And with that she went off to join her friends.  
  
I was headed back to the Common Room to join the others, when I spotted a familiar face, amid a group of Slytherins. "Severus!" I shouted, waving a hand over my head, so he could find me. I watched as he said something to Lucius Malfoy and the older boy frowned in reply. I was beginning to think he wasn't coming over, when he left the group.  
  
"'Ello Sirius," he greeted me with a smile.  
  
"Snivelly," I replied. He and James were my cousins, James on my mother's side, and Snivelly on my fathers, so the three of us had been friends long before we ever met Peter, or the other kids we had grown up with. My mother would kill me if she ever heard me acknowledge James as my cousin. She had disowned her sister when Dad left, I suppose out of some sense of jealousy, because 'Mrs. Potter's marriage was still intact. I don't really know. But, Snivelly's mom was still the closest thing to a friend my mother had ever had, so it was only natural that their children would play together.  
  
His nickname was a result of two three year-olds inability to pronounce a name like Severus. And once you've been dubbed with a name like Snivellus, it doesn't take long to shorten it. "What're you doing in Slytherin?"  
  
"It's a blessing really. Can you imagine what my parents would've said if I hadn't?"  
  
"Yup, I bet it'll be similar to the Howler I get from my mum tomorrow."  
  
This provoked a laugh, and he gave a nod. "Narcissa keeps going on about the shame you and her sisters have brought down on the name of the Black family."  
  
"I'll bet that's not all she's said. Personally, she's the only one of the three I can't stand."  
  
Severus looked back at them, as if to be sure Lucius couldn't hear our conversation.  
  
"What're you doing hanging out with them?" I asked. He just shrugged. "You better not be going dark on us!" I joked, laughing.  
  
He smiled. "I better get back to the Common Room, lots of homework." With that he walked back to join Lucius's entourage.  
  
I started to ask if he'd seen Bella, but he was out of reach before I could form the question. With a sigh, I turned around and hurried to meet James, Remus and Peter in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
When I got there I found James reading his tattered copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Remus had resumed working on his homework. Peter was studying James with, what appeared to be, an unhealthy amount of interest. Arthur was sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace with his girlfriend Molly. Elijah and Jhonen, two first years, were busy with a game of Wizard's chess. There were a few other Gryffindors there I didn't recognize.  
  
Crossing the room to where my friends were sitting, I stretched out next to James on the loveseat, and reached over to seize his book.  
  
"Hey! I was reading that! Oh, hello Sirius! How'd it go with Andromeda?"  
  
"We can borrow it whenever we need to," I told him, flipping through the book, "as long as she doesn't need it for practice or a match."  
  
"They better not switch things up, and make the first match Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw," James said, reaching for his book.  
  
I was too quick for him and stuck it behind me in the loveseat. James didn't hesitate to reach forward and attack me, digging his fingers in to my sides, one of my most ticklish spots. "James! Ah! No!" I screamed, between gasps of air, sliding down the couch, so I was flat on my back. James took advantage of this new position, attacking my sides with a renewed vengeance. "Stop! I'll give you your book, just stop!" James, either not hearing this, or just not caring, continued his tickling, until I was nearly purple in the face. While I was busy struggling to catch my breath, James reached over me, burying his hand into the seat and grabbing his book.  
  
"That's what you get for taking my book," James replied, settling back in his seat, and opening the book back up.  
  
"All that for your book? What would you do if I took something like your invisibility cloak?"  
  
James lowered the book, his eyes narrowed in an adorably threatening glare. "Do you really want to find that one out?"  
  
"Maybe I do," I replied, not knowing quite what to expect. James did nothing however, just going back to reading. I sat back in the loveseat, trying to mask my disappointment. Looking over I saw that Remus had put his homework away, probably finished. Beside him, Peter was not looking too happy. If looks could kill( damn... Glancing around the room I saw Elijah and Jhonen still deeply enthralled in their chess match. I watched as Molly and Arthur slipped out the entrance past the Fat Lady. "Wonder where my cousins are slipping off to(" I remarked, with a snicker.  
  
James put his book down. "I bet I know."  
  
It was on the tip of my tongue to say, "I bet you do," when Peter interrupted.  
  
"I'm going up to bed." It wasn't quite nine yet, and bed wasn't until 10:00.  
  
"He can be so strange sometimes!" I remarked, after Peter had disappeared up the stairs. "All he does is sit there and watch everyone( and he always seems mad at me." I didn't include the way he was always staring at James. "Hey, Remus, how is your leg feeling?" So much had happened that day that I had almost completely forgotten about his accident in our first flying lesson.  
  
"It feels much better, thanks. Madame Pomfrey healed my leg in no time at all."  
  
"It takes forever for bones to heal the muggle way!" I exclaimed remembering an unpleasant incident from a couple of years back, involving the tallest tree in my backyard and a nasty fall. "And, it hurts too!"  
  
"Yeah... I've had a few broken bones over the years... It's no delight."  
  
"Can you believe that Peter's already been given Remedial Potions?!? After just one day of class..." I laughed.  
  
"Leave Petey alone." James said, scowling at me.  
  
"Oh, C'mon!"  
  
To be perfectly honest, perhaps I was being a bit meaner than his behavior, no his mere existence, warranted, but I was just trying to keep myself occupied, doing anything, just so I wouldn't have to think about what lie ahead.  
  
It had happened earlier that afternoon, our last class of the day. James and I had been joking around as always, and I never saw the Potions professor enter the room. As he did and moved to the front of the classroom, a hush came over the class, as if even those who didn't know who he was, knew what he was capable of. I had seen his name on the schedule, but somehow, my mind, perhaps caught up in everything else going on, hadn't put the two together. Professor Riddle. Tom Riddle. The Dark Lord. They were all the same.  
  
I hadn't known he was a teacher at Hogwarts. Perhaps, if I had, I would not have been so eager to come. He held many of us back after class, myself included. It seemed we were to have weekly meetings. I didn't care what he threatened me with. I wouldn't go. I refused.  
  
Trying to put these thoughts out of my mind, I concentrated on what James and Remus were saying.  
  
"I wouldn't hang out with him if I were you," James was saying, a scowl on his face. I didn't have to ask who he was talking about. Remus had spent a lot of the day with a Ravenclaw boy named Evan Thornsburry that I had been friends with for several years. It was bothering me to see the two of them together, too, but for entirely different reasons than James... not that I knew James' reasoning. He and Peter hadn't liked Evan since the summer from the year before, though I never knew why.  
  
I had been upset because... well to put it simply, I really liked Remus, really liked him, and I didn't like the idea of him spending so much time with Evan.  
  
"Why?" Remus asked. "He seems like a perfectly nice boy." Something about the tone of his voice made it sound as if he were hiding something.  
  
James didn't answer the question just shrugged. "Now about getting the snitch..."  
  
The three of us hung out in the common room, talking until a little after 10:00, working on our plan to capture the snitch. At ten-thirty, a side door opened. I didn't know where it lead, but I expected it to be Molly and Arthur returning, but the head that popped in was Ms. McGonagall's. "Ah, a few past-bed-time stragglers, I see. Off to bed with the three of you."  
  
With sighs, Remus, James and I made our way to our room. Peter and Frank were already fast asleep, their bed curtains pulled tightly shut. Remus went to the bathroom to change, but James and I didn't bother. We'd been changing in front of one another for as long as I could remember. No sense becoming modest now, not that I've ever been particularly modest.  
  
Climbing into my own bed, I left my curtains open, watching as James and Remus took to their beds on either side of me. They were both quite attractive, really. James with his messy black hair, and his glasses... I'd had a crush on him for quite awhile... But, there was something about this new boy I couldn't quite put my finger on. He was cute, in a scruffy puppy sort of way, but there was something else there too. Something about his golden eyes...  
  
I tried to push these thoughts to the back of my mind. I rolled over and closed my eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. 


	7. Year One: Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own these characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
The Adventures of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
::Year One::  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Remus  
  
By: Prongs  
  
August 3rd  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I can't believe that the last two days have been real. I'm still waiting to wake up, as if from a really good dream. Although I wish I wouldn't.  
  
The school is wonderful, it's a huge castle, deep in the English countryside. There's a lake, a forest... but the castle itself is the most amazing thing. It's full of ghosts (mostly friendly) and the portraits can actually move and talk! There are all kinds of interesting things that I don't have the time or energy to write about for now.  
  
It's hard for me to believe that only days ago, I was trapped, locked up in my stone prison, waiting for the moon to come. And now, for the first time in a very long time, I'm actually happy.  
  
And for the first time in almost four years, I have friends. It sounds really pathetic, but no one wants a werewolf for a friend. I'm glad they don't know just yet. They might hate me if they knew.  
  
Although... two of the boys I met since coming here, I'm sure I've seen before. Their names are Sirius and Evan.  
  
When I was eight, that fateful night I was bitten, I saw Evan. It was just before nightfall. He was sitting by the bank of the lake, hugging his knees and crying. I was sitting around the campfire with my parents sipping soup, when he looked over at me. Our eyes locked on to each other. He wiped his eyes dry and then got up in a hurry and ran off toward the forest.  
  
But that wasn't the last time I saw him. The next day, while at St. Mungo's I was resting in the hospital bed when they brought him in to the room. He was all bandaged up. I overheard the nurses saying that he had been burnt very badly. He slept for most of the day, never saying a word to me when he did wake. Later that day, two boys came to visit him. One was a slightly older looking boy with auburn hair and strikingly green eyes, the other a very cute boy with blue eyes and shiny black hair. That was Sirius.  
  
"Oh look Sirius, he looks just like a mummy!" laughed the auburn haired boy.  
  
Evan turned his head toward them and smiled.  
  
"Very funny, Ian. Do I really?" He sat up and looked at his bandaged hands.  
  
Ian and Sirius looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Shh... you'll wake him up." Evan pointed toward me. I quickly squeezed my eyes shut and pretended to be sleeping.  
  
Sirius walked over toward my bed. "Oh! He's so cute! Look Ian!"  
  
Ian walked over, as well, to take a look at me.  
  
"Hey Evan, what's he in for?" he asked.  
  
"Bitten by a werewolf last night."  
  
"Wow!" Sirius exclaimed. "I've never been in the presence of an actual werewolf! Groovy!" Sirius poked at my hand laying at my side. Unconsciously I must have moved my hand, because he gasped and jumped back.  
  
Evan and Ian laughed loudly.  
  
"Better watch out, Sirius, or the big bad wolf will eat you up!" Ian burst out laughing.  
  
I'm sure that they were the same Evan and Sirius that I met here. They just don't seem to remember me for some reason. It's just as well though. If they did, they would know that I'm a werewolf.  
  
I guess that's why I was so surprised to meet Sirius on the train. I was afraid he would tell the others, James and Peter. But, he didn't seem to remember.  
  
The longer I'm around Sirius, the more drawn I am to him. There's just something about him I can't quite put my finger on. There's something about him the wolf likes, and that scares me. I don't want to hurt Sirius. But I'm not quite sure that hurting is what's on the wolf's mind.  
  
My first day of classes seemed to go alright though, I guess. I moved away from Sirius, James and Peter and sat with Evan during Charms. We learned 'Accio', it was great fun, although Sirius accidentally sent a very large book sailing through the air toward Evan's head. The lump should go away very soon.  
  
During flying I fell off my broom and broke my leg, but Sirius carried me to the hospital wing, and Madame Pomfrey fixed me up before lunch was over. I sat with Evan again during Transfiguration class, and at the end of the class he held me back.  
  
"Hey Remus, do you have a second?" He pulled me to a corner of the room.  
  
"Sure Evan, what is it?"  
  
Evan backed off and looked toward the ground. "Um, I know we just met today and we don't know each other very well, and I don't even know if you are that way, I just..." There was a long pause.  
  
"What is it Evan?"  
  
"It's just that, well, I really like you, Remus."  
  
"I like you too."  
  
"I was just wondering if you would go out with me, you know, be my boyfriend?"  
  
I was completely shocked.  
  
"Evan..."  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to. I just wanted to ask." He started to walk away.  
  
"Evan, wait!" I pulled him back. "Evan, I'm not saying no, just let me think about it a little bit okay?"  
  
"Sure." He smiled at me and slowly walked away.  
  
I don't know what to do. I really like Evan, but I like Sirius, too.  
  
But, I don't think Sirius likes me like that. I'm just afraid what everyone will say if I say yes to Evan. I think I'll ask Sirius what he thinks about it in the morning. For now I need to get some sleep.  
  
I closed my journal and lay down to fall asleep. But before closing my curtains, I took one last look at Sirius. He really was cute when he was fast asleep. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. 


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
By Prongs  
  
First of all I want to apologize to all of you who are reading this and instead expected Peter's next chapter, but we have been getting so many questions concerning the fanfic that I wanted to write this author's note to explain some of the questions we have received via e-mail and reviews. If you read this it will help you to better understand the story and where it is going.  
  
One very important thing I must say is that it is crucial to the story that you read every chapter. We have had people skip chapters because they did not like that one certain character, usually Peter. It is very important that you read every chapter because if you don't you will miss very important elements of the story. Peter's chapters in particular tend to be important because Peter notices things no one else does, things that could be very important later on in the story.  
  
Another question we have often been asked is," Why would Dumbledore ever hire Tom Riddle to be a teacher at Hogwarts?"  
  
Our answer is simply, if you remember correctly, when Tom was at school, he was prefect as well as Head boy and was a model student, so obviously Dumbledore trusted him with responsibility. At this time in our story Tom was not yet known, as Voldemort and he had not yet gained power, so Dumbledore did not suspect a thing was wrong, he had no reason not to trust him yet.  
  
As far as, Could Tom get away with having Deatheater meetings at the school? They were under the guise of Remedial Potions lessons.  
  
Another question we get a lot is, how are James and Sirius cousins? And if they are and they like each other, that is not right!"  
  
The point is that all pureblood families are interrelated; if they want to keep the blood pure then their choices for marriage are very limited. James and Sirius are both from pureblood families so it would make sense for them to be related somehow. As far as Harry not seeing James on Sirius' family tree, James' mom was a Black before she married Mr. Potter so she would have been there but James and his father wouldn't have been because they were not claimed as family. Since Harry never knew his Grandmother's name, she just would have been another Black on the list.  
  
It's not gross for James and Sirius to have a crush on each other for the simple fact that they would have thought nothing of it because they saw cousins marrying each other all the time, and they don't realize that there is anything wrong with it.  
  
Something else we must be clear on is that even though all of the boys seem to have crushes on each other, we are not leading up to one big orgy. We realize that they are only eleven and so there will be no sex in Year One. There will however be plenty of kissing, making out and that kind of thing very soon.  
  
Our vision for this fanfic is to write the story of James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter through Year One all the way up until the time of the Potter's deaths and the fall of Voldemort. We try our hardest to be true to the things J.K. Rowling has written all the while putting our own spin on things. We want it to be close to what the story would be like if she wrote it herself.   
  
We really appreciate everyone who takes their time to read our story and we hope that you will continue to read the rest of Year One as well as Years 2,3,4,5,6,7 and 8, which will cover everything that happened from the time of their graduation till the fall of Voldemort.  
  
If there are any questions that you have that we have not covered, or you just want to contact us review and leave us your e-mail address and we will get back to you.  
  
We welcome all comments and criticism.  
  
Thank you for reading, and the next chapter is coming soon.  
  
Prongs 


	9. Year One: Chapter 8 for real this time

Disclaimer: The Marauders and the world of Harry Potter, belong to J.K. Rowling, We're just borrowing them for awhile. All original characters are property of Prongs and Padfoot.

The Adventures of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

::Year One::

Chapter Eight:

Peter

By: Padfoot & Prongs 

In the morning I was the first to wake, and quickly showered and dressed. When I came out of the bathroom, James and Sirius were just waking up, Frank's bed stood empty, and Remus was still fast asleep.

"Isn't anyone going to wake Remus?" I asked, still carrying a towel and trying to dry my hair.

"I will!" Sirius volunteered, suddenly wide awake, and hurried out of his bed and in to Remus's. Remus's bed curtains were pulled tightly shut, so I couldn't see exactly what was being done, but a few moments, giggles, and peculiar noises later, the pair were emerging, laughing and smiling.

I went over to my bed to fetch a brush, but when I turned to head back to the bathroom, I caught sight of James and my brush fell to the floor, forgotten for the moment. James was standing in the light coming in from the window, only half dressed, his pajama top lying discarded on the floor.

"Need another towel, Peter? You seem to have a bit of drool on your chin," Sirius' voice called tauntingly. James didn't appear to register the comment, but I looked away from him as I knelt to get my brush, and then hurried back in to the bathroom, trying to hide the blush that I'm sure came over my face. I quickly finished with my hair, and went back out searching through my clothes from the night before until I found my shoes.

After James and I had dressed we started to head out of the dorm to go down to breakfast, but Remus called out for us to wait. "Before we go down to breakfast, I, um, wanted to talk to you all about something."

"Okay," James said, flopping down on Frank's bed, because it was the closest. I followed his lead, and sat down beside him. "What is it Remus?"

"Well, someone asked me out yesterday, but before I gave them an answer I wanted to talk with you all about it."

"I don't think you should," Sirius jumped in, not giving Remus a chance to explain further. "You should wait. Get to know everyone first."

"Well, I really like them, and I think I'm going to say yes, but..."

"Who is it? We might know them." James asked.

"Actually... it's Evan."

"No. Don't!" James stated emphatically. "Just trust me on this one. Don't go out with him."

Although I didn't say anything to the effect, I had to agree. I couldn't help but think of Ian. Poor Ian... such a senseless tragedy... I had hated Evan ever since, as had James... Well, James hated him, I feared him more than I hated him.

"Why not?" Remus asked, a stunned look on his face. "He seems perfectly nice. What's wrong with him? You wouldn't tell me last night. You'd better tell me now."

I said nothing, as was my custom, just looked to James, and then to Sirius before shifting my focus back to James. I wondered how much he would explain.

"Look Remus, let's just say I've known him for a long time, I know him very well, and if you go out with him, you're going to get hurt. Right, Petey?"

I nodded in agreement. "Don't do it."

Remus said nothing, just looked around at three of us, an odd expression on his face. "We'd better get down to breakfast." Glancing at him, I wondered if we had convinced him to say no. I doubted we had.

As we headed down to breakfast, James and Sirius started again on their usual chatter, and Remus and I fell in behind them, silent. Eyeing the pair as they walked ahead, I couldn't help but envy Sirius. He was so confident, he had this way of completely taking over every situation and making it all about him. It felt like, when Sirius was around, James didn't even know I was there.

We walked into the Great Hall and had just taken our seats, Sirius and James on one side, and Remus and I opposite, when the owls flew in to deliver the morning mail. We were about to read over the day's schedule, when a particularly large and angry owl flew past our table, dropping a dark red envelope in front of us. It was addressed to Sirius.

"It's a howler!" James exclaimed as Sirius snatched it up. "Take it in to the hallway before it explodes!" We could already see the smoke rising off of it. Sirius jumped up from the table and ran at full speed out the doors, narrowly avoiding a collision with a pair of Hufflepuff prefects. It must've exploded right then, however, as the loud screaming voice of his mother, Mrs. Black, filled the Great Hall.

"Gryffindor?! How dare you ruin our family name! The Black name used to mean something! Gryffindor! As if you were some common, good-for-nothing muggle-born! How do you expect your poor brother to face going to school next year, knowing what his brother is. Just think of how humiliated he will be. And what do you think the others will think of this?! Oh, the shame, the humiliation!" Her rants carried on for a good five minutes before Sirius returned, wide-eyed and slightly pink about the face. At first I thought he had been embarrassed, but as he grew nearer, I saw he was fighting back laughter.

I said nothing as he took his seat next to James again. "Can you believe the nerve of that woman? Sending something like that for the entire school to hear?" he exclaimed, grabbing a muffin from the plate in front of him.

"Looks like your cousins got a good listen to it," James replied, gesturing across the room toward the Slytherin table. The Slytherins kept looking over in our direction and then laughing hysterically.

"Well," James said, glancing over a sheet of paper with the day's schedule on it, "at least we only have one class with them today. Defense against the Dark Arts."

"What else do we have today?" Sirius asked before ripping the top off of his muffin, and shoving it in to his mouth.

"First Herbology, then D.A.D.A., lunch, and the last class of the day is History of Magic."

"Who do we have Herbology and History of Magic with?" Remus asked, pushing a bit of food around on his plate.

"Err..." James paused and glanced down at the schedule. "Hufflepuff for both."

"Hey Peter! Don't forget about tonight," Sirius said, a mischievous smile on his face. "Remedial potions with Mr. Riddle."

I swallowed hard and glanced down at my plate. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore. I pushed my plate away and spent the rest of breakfast listening to James and Sirius' conversation and watching the goings on of the Great Hall, dreading the day ahead.

Our first class, Herbology, passed by uneventfully, with Professor Sprout giving an hour long lecture on the year ahead of us, covering what we would learn and what would be expected of us, including a 15-minute safety demonstration on the appropriate procedure for the handling and disposal of dangerous plants.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was more interesting. The teacher Professor, Aberforth Dumbledore, the headmaster's brother, was ten minutes late to class, startling everyone by turning up with a great Augurey atop his hat, and carrying a large leather briefcase.

"Good Morning, class." He said as he placed the briefcase on his desk and smiled out at us. "I had been hoping to have in a werewolf friend of mine to speak with you, but due to the full moon a few nights back, he's simply not feeling up to it." This he said with a wink to the classroom. "I have come up with something however that will be much more fun! My brother suggested I save this for my older students, but I felt that it was more than appropriate."

As it turned out, inside of his briefcase was a boggart. Several of the students were able to use the riddikulus spell to fight the boggart, but even with the professor's help they were unable to get rid of it. Luckily, I didn't have to face it. In the end Professor Dumbledore had to force it back in to the briefcase.

Lunch and History of Magic passed by rather uneventfully, and before I knew it, evening was approaching.

At a quarter to eight, 15 minutes before the meeting was scheduled to start, I turned up outside the portrait that led in to the Slytherin Common Room. It was then that it occurred to me that I didn't know the password. I stood there for several minutes, awkwardly glancing around, hoping a Slytherin, preferably one I knew, would come along and open it and let me in for the meeting. The only thing worse than having to go to these meetings was the prospect of turning up late... that was just something too terrible to imagine. I was surprised when a fellow Gryffindor, identifiable by her red and gold tie, showed up and quietly murmured the password. The door swung open and she slipped inside. I managed to just get in behind her before it swung shut again. The Common Room was deserted, so I just followed her through a door off to the side and down a spiral stone staircase that led us even further beneath the school. The staircase opened on a large room, filled to overflowing with students seated on hard wooden benches. I slipped in and took a seat in the back on an empty bench. I was surprised when the girl I had followed to the meeting slid in to the seat beside me.

"Hi," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I didn't know there would be any other Gryffindors here... I thought it would be all Slytherins."

"I'm Peter. I'm a first year."

"I know. I was at the sorting. My name's Penny. I'm a first year too."

"If you're a Gryffindor, how did you know where to come? How did you know the password?"

"I have a twin sister who's in Slytherin, she told me." Penny pointed a few rows ahead and off to the right of us, to a girl who was seated behind Sirius's cousin Narcissa and her boyfriend, Lucius. The girl was leaning forward, straining to hear the two's conversation, apparently. Looking back and forth between the two girls, I noticed they had identical blonde hair and blue eyes, but that seemed to be where the similarity ended. Penny's clothes were very loose fitting, as if they had been bought for someone several sizes larger, while her sister's seemed too tight, as if she had outgrown them several years before.

I glanced around nervously, wondering how much longer it would be. It was then that I noticed a familiar face. Evan Thornsburry was standing by the door, and when he spotted me, his face lit up and he hurried towards me. My eyes shot through the aisles nervously, searching for somewhere else to sit. Just as Evan slid in to the seat on my other side, Penny leaned over to talk to me. "Peter, if you want to sit closer there are two seats up next to my sister."

"Sure," I said gratefully, nearly jumping up and hurrying to the seats, pulling Penny along behind me.

"You didn't look like you wanted to sit next to him," she said as we sat down. I threw a look over my shoulder to see Evan once again scanning the crowd for someone to sit with, then turned back to her.

"I didn't," I said simply, not bothering to explain. Before she could ask anymore questions, I noticed the students around me falling in to silence. A glance toward the door showed me why. The Dark Lord was standing in the doorway, his eyes sweeping over the mass of assembled students. My eyes were glued, as I assume most others were, on him, as he approached the front of the room.

I was surprised when he retrieved a scroll from his desktop, and said, "Bellatrix, if you would come to the front of the class." I watched Sirius's cousin Bella, rise from her seat (front row, center) and step up in front of him. She did not appear to be in the least bit frightened or even intimidated by him. "Please take attendance."

I listened as she went through the list, calling out names and checking them off one by one. I watched quietly as the Dark Lord's eyes scanned the crowd, taking mental notes of who was present and where they were seated. One of the names near the beginning of the list, following immediately after those of the Black sisters came as a shock to me. "Black, Sirius." Immediately my eyes began to search the crowd. I had had no idea he would be here... though, now that I knew he was supposed to be, it occurred to me that this should not have been that great of a shock. The Black Family was one of the darkest of the pure-blooded families. It wasn't until Bella called out his name for a second time that I realized he hadn't shown up. I was relieved, but at the same time, I was still worried. Eventually he would show up for a meeting, and even if he never did, he knew that I was supposed to be having a potions class right now, and he also knew where the Potions professor was. Eventually he would connect the two and my secret would be exposed.

When she called out my name, my call of 'present' was barely audible and when Bella started to move on, the Dark Lord stopped her and insisted I try it again until everyone could hear my voice. It took me three more tries, after which I turned a bright red and slid down in my chair, not wanting to call anymore attention to myself than I already had. As she continued down the list I realized that there were a lot of people here who knew James, Sirius and I, and unless they were as ashamed of being here as I was, my secret wouldn't last long. First there were all of Sirius's cousins, Bella and Narcissa, as well as Severus Snape. Narcissa wasn't much of a threat, but Bella was very close to Sirius, and Severus and James were friends as well. Then there was Evan, who was friends with Sirius, and it appeared he was getting close to Remus as well.

When Bella finished with the attendance, she handed the scroll of parchment back to the Dark Lord and returned to her seat. I watched as he sat down at his desk, stored the scroll in a drawer, and faced the class again. "Anyone whose name did not appear on my list, please stop by my desk and speak with me at the meeting's close.

"Now, first off I would like to thank all of you who bothered to show up here, tonight. I'm glad that you are here. I'm also pleased to see that we have a few new faces tonight. Most of you here already know me, but for those of you who don't, I would like to introduce myself.

"My name is Tom Riddle, but for now, you may call me Professor. If anyone asks any of you what went on here tonight, you are to tell them that this is a Remedial Potions class. But, I will actually be instructing you in the Dark Arts."

Professor Riddle slowly rose from his desk and began to saunter down the rows.

"Now, let me tell you a bit about myself. I am not a pureblooded wizard, my father was a muggle, but my mother was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founding members of this school. My parents abandoned me when I was just a baby, and I was raised in a muggle orphanage. At age eleven I came to study at Hogwarts. I was a model student, I received top grades on both my O.W.L.s and my N.E.W.T.s. I was prefect and, also, elected Headboy.

"As a boy, I had a dream. My dream was to create a world in which pureblooded children would be able to live safe and happy lives, free from the mudblood filth and all their corrupting influences. This dream is what I have now devoted my life to."

He continued on for awhile longer, telling us about the corruption, pollution, and contamination among the wizarding bloodlines, pointing out that very few among us tonight were pure-bloods, and that it was our responsibility to carry on our pure bloodlines.

When the Dark Lord had finished with his speech, all of which I had heard numerous times before both from the Dark Lord as well as my grandfather, he told us to spend the rest of the meeting getting to know one another. I glanced around nervously, afraid Evan would try to talk with me again, but spotted him instead talking to a first year Slytherin boy, whose name I remembered to be Vincent Lamont from Defense Against the Dark Arts. I also remembered that his boggart, that morning, had been a werewolf.

"Who's your new lump of a friend, Penelope?" I heard a nasty voice ask. Looking back to where Penny was seated next to me, I discovered it had come from her sister, who was now surveying me with a disgusted sneer on her face.

"This is Peter, and he's a very nice boy," Penny said, defensively. "Peter, this is my sister Peggy... Peggy, I don't suppose you've made any friends since this morning."

"I don't see where it's any of your business," the girl said sullenly, before adding, "but I've been far too busy to bother with something so trivial as making friends. Now, if you don't mind, I have someone very important to go introduce myself to." With one last contemptuous glare, Peggy turned and walked away. Penny and I followed her with our eyes as she marched off toward the dark corner where Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black were holding court.

"And I thought my sisters were bad," I said, turning back to Penny.

"She's not as bad as she seems," Penny said, watching after her sister. "Not once you get to know her."

Looking over to the corner where Peggy was trying to force her way through the crowd surrounding Lucius and Narcissa, I found it highly doubtful. Peggy seemed to be very mean and rude, and I didn't see how getting to know her would help any. If anything, it seemed as if that would only make it worse.

"That boy's coming over here again," Penny whispered, gesturing behind us. Looking back I spotted Evan moving toward us, leaving the Slytherin boy who was standing and talking with a first year Slytherin girl whose name I did not remember.

I glanced around considering various exit strategies, but before I could come to a conclusion he was standing in front of me a big smile on his face.

"Hi Peter! Why did you move earlier? I thought we could sit together." Suddenly, I wished James was there. He had always been better at handling Evan than I had.

I opened my mouth to make up an excuse to get away, but before I could speak, a large chorus of laughter erupted from behind Evan. Looking over his shoulder, I could see that Peggy had finally made her way up to the front of Lucius's group and was now being tormented by the older group. When Evan turned to see what the commotion was, I grabbed Penny's arm and pulled her away from Evan, ducking behind a cluster of giggling fourth year girls.

"What's going on?" Penny asked, knitting her eyebrows together in a look of utter confusion. "He seems nice."

"Well, he's not. A couple of years ago he... really hurt a friend of mine. Stay away from him. He's bad news."

"I should probably go get my sister," Penny said, throwing a look back at her twin who now stood alone in the corner, but didn't move to join her. I watched as Lucius and Narcissa walked past us, and up the stairs toward the Slytherin Common Room. Turning back to Penny I could see the Dark Lord at his desk, taking the name of students who had not been on his original attendance list, with Bellatrix sitting next to him, a bored expression on her face.

"Everyone's starting to leave. Come on, we can walk back to the Common Room together." I really didn't like the idea of making my way through the dark school alone, especially not with Evan roaming about, and I doubted Penny would want to.

"I can't leave yet. I'm not on His list yet."

"I can go with you." I told her, knowing that Evan wouldn't approach us as long as we were over near Bellatrix. We walked over to the Dark Lord's desk and waited in the short line that had formed. When we reached the front the Dark Lord's eyes scanned my face, then locked onto my eyes. "Ah, Peter Pettigrew. I received an owl from your Grandfather this evening after dinner. He's very displeased with your placement. I expect you'll be hearing from him soon." I swallowed hard, trying to fight the urge to break the eye contact. In the end, however I had to look away and step aside.

After Penny stepped up to his desk, she never looked up, keeping her eyes trained on her feet. "My name's Penny Puddlemuff."

"Ah yes, you have a twin sister who's in Slytherin, do you not?" the Dark Lord asked as he waved his wand elegantly and his quill rose out of it's well of ink to write her name down on his list.

Penny nodded, never looking up, then walked away quickly I followed after her as she made her way to the staircase silently.

"You're Grandfather knows him?" Penny asked softly, as we climbed the staircase.

"Yeah, he's been over to our house for dinner a few times," I said, trying to sound casual about it. "That's why I had to come to the meeting."

"My sister told me about it. I wasn't going to come but then, I saw... er... some other people headed this way and I wanted to see what it was all about."

"What do you think about it all?" I asked her, as we walked across the Slytherin Common Room and through the Slytherin Portrait. Usually I thought it was all rubbish, but when he was talking about it, it was almost as if you couldn't help but believe in his vision, imagine how the Wizarding World could be. And I had never had the opportunity to talk about it with anyone outside of my family, who were all convinced it was a grand idea.

She didn't answer until we were past the portrait, moving along the dark corridor towards our own Common Room. "Well, I suppose that from a pure-blooded wizarding perspective, it sounds nice, but you have to wonder what he's willing to do to achieve his dream. My sister and I... we're not purebloods. We're not even half-bloods. Our parents are both muggles. What about your family?"

"We're purebloods. My grandfather came to England from the United States."

"The one who owled the Professor?"

I nodded. "He must be furious that I wasn't sorted in to Slytherin. Both my parents were, and my older brother as well. It's the only house my Grandfather finds acceptable."

"You have an older brother?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "He graduated last year. What part of England are you from?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"London, you?"

"I'm from London as well," I said with a smile, coming to a stop in front of our portrait.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

I gave her the password, and the portrait swung away, revealing the passageway in to the Common Room.

"Oh look," I heard Sirius say, "the remedial potions student is returning."

I gave a sigh and rolled my eyes. "I guess I'll talk to you later," I told Penny, before I went to join James and Sirius and Remus in front of the fireplace. I sat down in the empty seat next to James, for the moment relieved to be away from the meeting and back with my best friend, even if it meant putting up with Sirius and his insults. "How was remedial potions, Petey?" James asked me.

"It was alright," I said, before yawning. I was saved from having to make up any more excuses when a door opened, and the head of house Ms. McGonagall stuck her head in to the room.

"Off to bed, you four."

I heard Sirius complaining to Remus, but I followed James up the steps without protest. I was exhausted, and it felt as if that morning had been ages ago. As soon as we reached the dorm room, I hurried into my pajamas, and dove into bed, shutting the bed hangings around me. It seemed as if the second my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.


End file.
